The Most Difficult Part of It All
by Morumotto-chi
Summary: AU, Canon pairings. All of them. Musa moves to Gardenia with her new friend to start high school. She meets Riven and falls for him almost immediately. Does he feel the same way? Don't expect regular updates; 8 running stories & counting XD
1. The Chapter of Firstliness

**Hi hi~**

**Just trying out this story. Had it in my head for a while; couldn't resist. I currently have about five or six stories in progress, so unless I get REALLY good reviews, I won't be updating too regularly.**

**DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY: If I owned Winx Club, "RivenxMusa Fluff" would actually be present in the show, 4kids would be allowed to keep the rights, and season 5 would be airing already.**

* * *

><p>The date was August 21st, exactly a week before our high school career would start. My friends and I had decided we would spend these precious hours at Magix, possibly the most extensive shopping center in the entire world.<p>

My friends at the time, Stella and Flora, had been there for me since elementary school. Stella Solaria was a spunky, loud blonde. Flora Linphea was a kind, quiet tanned brunette. The two could be as different as day and night, but got along quite well.

"Who is ready to do some major back-to-school shopping!" Stella squealed.

Flora protested, "I don't have that much money, Stel…"

"Then Bloom will lend you hers! Right, Darling?"

That's me. Bloom Domino, fourteen years old, freshman at Alfea High in Gardenia, California. My favorite things are apples, muffins, apple muffins, my bunny Kiko, and Sky Eraklyon. (hee)

Then again, this story isn't about me at all. So why am I telling you this? I'm just the narrator; the one who stood on the sidelines and watch it all fall into place.

This story is about Musa.

"Hello? Earth to Bloom! Bloomy, are you in there?" Stella called, waving her hand in my face.

"Yes, I'm here," I snapped, grabbing her hand. "And sorry, Flora, I'm not buying you crap."

"I figured as much," Flora answered with a shrug.

"Stella! Bloom, Flora!" a lower voice called out. I turned. Brandon Eraklyon, cousin of Sky Eraklyon. Stella's constantly on-and-off boyfriend (due to jealousy issues and other concerns). With him was Sky, subject of almost every girl's affections.

"Brandon!" Stella yelled, jumping into his arms and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Brandon laughed a bit nervously at the public show of affection, but kept that goofy smile on his face.

"You girls excited for our first year at Alfea?" Sky asked.

I blushed, "Uh, ah, yeah…"

Flora giggled. "Even more so that she gets to spend it with you, Sky."

I blushed and slapped her on the arm. She laughed and pulled me away. "Stella," she called, "We're going to Frutti Music Bar for smoothies; feel free to join us as soon as you and Mister Eraklyon are finished."

Stella blushed angrily and jumped down to join us. She started whispering curses at Flora, who just giggled in response, playing the innocent card. My phone rang just then. Despite Stella's protests, I picked it up.

"Hey, Mom," I answered.

"Miss Domino!" she yelled over the line, "Get home right now! Have you forgotten what day it is?"

"Um…Oh my god!" I yelled, remembering. Today was the day that Musa Melody, transfer student from Roseville, England was coming. To stay at my house. Oops. "!" I said quickly. "Oh, shoot shot shit," I swore, turning to Stella and the others. "I gotta go and meet the transfer student. See you guys in class!"

When I got home, I saw the girl sitting on my couch, looking quite frankly nervous out of her mind. I sat down next to her and smiled. "I'm Bloom Domino. Sorry I got here late, I just—"

"Oh, no, it's no problem at all," she answered with a smile. My eyes widened.

"You…don't have a British accent?" I said slowly.

The girl shook her head, "I only moved to England when I was seven. Once you've learned the American way to say things it's hard to permanently switch to British. I do have one heck of a good fake British accent, though! I'm Musa, by the way. Musa Melody."

"I know," I answered. "Loving the alliteration, by the way."

"I didn't choose it. About me;" she continued, "Blue is my natural hair color, music is my life, videogames are my other life, my favorite color is red and I hate water. Like, as in, I can't swim."

"Okay, I can't sing worth crap, my favorite color is blue and I hate Mitzi Crew."

Musa laughed a bit. "So, why don't you tell me about…something?"

"Well, you're sitting on a couch," I pointed, "And that's a chair, a table, a wall, and that, that right there is a staircase."

"Where does it lead, smartass?" Musa asked sarcastically.

"The bedroom that we share," I answered. "My sister Daphne is up there, too. She's the good kind of older sister, so don't worry. She's leaving for college in a few days anyways."

"What school?"

"Cal," I answered. Musa gave me a confused look. "Oh, here in the Bay Area we generally call it Cal. It's UC Berkley."

**I live in 'Cisco, I tell my East Coast friends that my friend Ashley is going to Cal, they look at me like I'm crazy XD.**

Musa's jaw dropped. "Wow!"

"I know!" I said proudly.

Musa and I bonded over that week (especially since my mom wouldn't let me go out with the gang). I learned more about Musa; her mother Matlin was deceased, and her father Ho-Boe was very strict on her. She was addicted to P!nk, and couldn't stand Taylor Swift for some reason. She had an interest in music from Japan and Korea, she called them J-Pop and K-Pop, and insisted on showing me songs from her iPhone.

Musa learned more about me and my life; my parents were Vanessa and Mike, I listened to any type of pop music (including Taylor Swift) and had no idea what on Earth "Vocaloid" or "Girls' Generation" was.

We talked about my friends. Stella had frequent mistakes in school getting her in trouble, sometimes pulling Flora or me down with her. She was head-over-heels for Brandon, and by the way I talked about Sky, Musa was able to deduce that I was head-over-heels for him. Flora kept out of sight from boys, and never seemed interested in getting a boyfriend. Musa seemed especially intrigued at this news, and by the look on her face, I could tell she was just waiting for a guy to come along that she could play matchmaker for with my friend.

I introduced her to Daphne. Or rather, Daphne snuck up on a little lost Musa and scared her shitless. Potato, patato.

I told her about Mitzi, Darma, and Sally, the popular mean girls, and Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, the mean girls who were only popular out of meanness.

"I was never popular in England," Musa told me, "Everyone made fun of me for my accent and for being 'American'."

"What's weird is that people in America worship people with British accents," I pointed out.

Musa threw her hands up, "I know! Why can't it work both ways?"

Then came the terrifying first day of school, when Musa met Riven...and everything changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Gyaaa, the suspense! I'll update when I can, for now, here's my usual Question of The Chapter!<strong>

**Who here actually know what Vocaloid (and/or Hatsune Miku) and SNSD are?**

**Dude, that button there is telling you to review. You should do it, don't wanna make it angry.**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	2. The Chapter of Secondliness

**Hi hi~ **

**I be back, bitches! Ahahahaha!**

**Keep in mind that this A/N was written on December 26, 2011 at 9:06 PM, and who knows when this chapter will be posted.**

**My new favorite person is Ten-Faced. Sorry, MuffinMuffin, you have been replaced. For now :D**

**My inception of the characters is going to be mixed between the 4kids, RAI, and Nick dubs. For instance, I'm giving Tecna the British accent, because I've always been fond of that, but Bloom is Bloom Domino instead of Sparx. Layla is Layla. I like the name Aisha much better, but Layla has always been Layla in my heart :3**

* * *

><p>Musa and I planned to stick real close to each other at freshman orientation. Unfortunately, we ended up in different groups, so we couldn't follow through with that.<p>

I was placed in the same group as Flora, Darma (yuck), another girl, and your usual bunch of obnoxious guys. One of them was quieter, though. And he seemed to be looking at Flora more than anything else during the… oh, Musa would just _love_ this.

Our tour guides didn't bullshit us. We went through the halls, sat down on a bench, skipped the scavenger hunt and hula hoop games and just talked about whether high school was hard or not, and if we had any questions. Of course, all the questions were about the legendary cafeteria food, which turned out to be as expensive as rumored, and "Freshman Fridays", which was a lie. The thing that scared _me_ most was Livia, our tour guide's ranting about the lovey-dovey couples in the halls.

"Seriously," Liva said, "You can't turn a corner without almost hitting a smooching couple. They're everywhere, multiplying by the thousands, and make it their mission to make us single folks feel as awkward and lonely as possible."

I immediately thought of Stella and Brandon. I looked at Flora as she glanced at me. We _knew_ they would be one of those couples.

At the end of the tour we ran into Musa sitting with another girl under a tree. I looked back to my group. Flora was talking to the boy. "Flo!" I yelled to her, "Stop making out with your boyfriend! I can hear it from here! It sounds like—"

"Bloom!" Flora exclaimed, knowing the disgusting noises I could (and would) make. Her male friend smiled, albeit sheepishly. Ha. I made him laugh. "Bloom," Flora said a bit more calmly, "This is Helia."

"And this is the famous Musa Melody," I said, gesturing to the Asian girl laying on the grass. "Musa, this is Flora." Musa rolled over onto her back and saluted, "Yo. This is Tecna, who is awesome because she has a real British accent and we have the same math and science classes." She held up her schedule.

Tecna waved. "Morning, Tecna Zenith. Helia, haven't seen you since school got out," she said in a British accent, "Have you been avoiding us?"

Helia laughed, "Just you, Tecna."

"Oh, great, you guys know each other. I'm sitting down," I announced as I sat down. "Muse, lemme see your schedule." I compared the slip with my own. "Same bio, same math, same world studies, same English… how did this happen? We have four classes together! Lucky!"

"Bloom! Flora!" I turned at the sound of Stella's voice. There she was, Brandon in tow, and Sky snickering at them behind. Musa poked me.

"Is that Stella?" she whispered. "And Brandon and, dare I say it, Sky?" I could hear the smirk. I nodded in response.

"How did orientation go for you guys?" Stella asked.

"Pretty good," Flora answered.

"We had Darma in our group, though. Wasn't that fun," I added sarcastically. I pulled Stella over to whisper to her, "And another certain someone was in our group." I gestured to Helia, who was currently being stared at by Flora. Stella stifled a squeal. "This is Musa, the transfer student who's staying with me until her dad's finished with work in England. And this is Tecna," I added.

Stella smiled. "Stella, Brandon, Sky," she pointed respectively.

"Oh, yeah, Bloomy's told me all about you guys," Musa teased, jogging her eyebrows. I slapped her on the arm.

"Helia, me, and some other friends went to middle school together," Tecna mentioned. "I'll introduce you all when the school year starts up."

"Great! Then we'll have more people to bag on the Trix's clothes with me!" Stella chirped.

Honestly, I didn't know if she was joking or not.

* * *

><p>The next day, Musa and I went to first period, biology, together. Musa immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where Tecna sat. She smiled at us. "You nervous?" she asked.<p>

"Should I be?" I asked.

"Biology's a breeze, it's physics I can't stand," Musa said, "It makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Tecna said, surprised, "It's all laws, formulas and calculations. Biology is perhaps 'easier', simple structure and function. The world will always make sense. People thought things were due to magic until scientists found logical and thorough explanations for it all."

**Ahahaha, Tecna, of course magic doesn't exist! Pff, duh!**

"Someone's a math and science person," I noted.

"How could you tell?"

"Good morning, class," the teacher interrupted us. "As you can probably see from your schedules, I'm Ms. Wood. I look forward to getting to know you all and…"

You all know how this goes, right? The whole "I'm the teacher, I pretend like I'm interested in what you have to say but really I hate you because I'm EVIL" speech? Yeah, I thought so. Well, during this particular speech of that sort, Musa caught Tecna staring at a boy with glasses. She nudged me and gestured to them. Man, beginning of the year and we already have love interests? The hell!

Musa tapped Tecna on the shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Tecna blushed, understanding what Musa wanted. "That's Timmy. I, um…well, I like him a lot. We've been friends since kindergarten, and—"

"Aaaawwwww," Musa and I cooed in sync.

"Girls in the back, stop yapping!" Ms. Wood yelled.

"Sorry," Musa and Tecna apologized.

"So, I assume you haven't confessed yet?" Musa continued in a whisper.

Tecna sighed, "No, of course not! I know for a fact that he likes someone else, anyway!"

"Who and how?" Musa asked.

The purple haired girl blushed, "W-Well, I don't know who…but we tell each other pretty much everything a-and the description of the girl didn't fit me, so…"

"I'm sure you're just too dense to notice," Musa said nonchalantly.

Tecna blushed a deeper shade of red and turned her focus back to the lecturing teacher.

And the day continued as such. After fourth period, I met Musa and the others in the Quad, our decided meeting place.

"Good, Bloom, you're here," Tecna said. "Allow me to introduce you all to my friends from middle school. Timmy, Nabu, Layla, and you already know Helia," she said with a giggle. "Guys, these are people from a different middle school who are relatively equal in awesomeness. Bloom, Musa, Flora, Stella, Sky, Brandon."

"Nice to meet ya," I said with a wave.

"Oh, and Layla and Nabu are engaged," Tecna added.

"What?" Stella and Musa yelled. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!"

"Our parents arranged it," Layla said angrily, shooting a glare at Tecna.

"They don't get along very well," Timmy told us.

"Who else has English next period and can tell me where B-42 is?" Flora asked.

"I have the class, but no clue where the classroom is either," Nabu said with a chuckle.

"Bloom and I have the class, too," Musa pointed out. "Bloom, Daphne went to Alfea too, right? Do you know where the classroom is?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she gave me the whole tour when I shadowed last year. Anyone else need to know the way?"

Everybody raised their hands.

"We all have the same class? What are the odds," Brandon said, surprised.

"The author needed a way to get us to socialize more," I said frustradedly. It seemed like a good idea, right?

"Bloom darling, it's a bit early to be breaking the fourth wall," Stella said.

"Meh."

"Tec, doesn't Riven have Mr. Avalon fifth period as well?" Layla asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"Checking, checking…" Tecna muttered, waving Layla away. "Looks like. Helia," she turned to him, "Where is Riven? I know he's not sick."

Helia shrugged, "I really have no clue."

"Who's Riven?" Musa asked.

"A jerk," Layla said with a smile, "But we love 'im nonetheless. Takes some getting used to, though."

"Thanks, Layla," a voice said behind us, dripping with sarcasm.

"I found him," Nabu joked.

"Good job," Helia praised.

"Cut it out, guys." The boy had…magenta hair? He looked pretty muscular, and had a firm scowl on his face that didn't look like it was coming off anytime soon.

"So, this is Riven," Timmy introduced, "And Riven, this is—"

"I really don't care, sorry," Riven said flatly.

"Ooh, someone _does_ have an attitude," Stella teased. Riven shot her a glare, but she remained smiling.

I glanced over to Musa. She looked…she was…blushing? Oh, man.

"Bloom, you gonna show us to the classroom or what?" Brandon poked me.

I swatted him away. "Okay, okay, I'm on it. The quickest way is through the Japanese Tea Garden…"

"We're not allowed in there…" Timmy pointed out.

"I know that."

Helia turned back to Riven. "Riv, we're going to class. If you know the way…"

"I'm coming," Riven said.

"Kind of moody…" Flora whispered.

Layla nodded, "But, as I said before, if you get used to him, he'll warm up to you. Sort of. He still doesn't like me that much, but he's fun to tease."

"Nice," Stella gave her a high five.

"Oh, wow!" Flora marveled when we got to the Tea Garden. "Look at the ginkgo trees! And the bonsais! Oh, this place is beautiful!" She ran around, fondling the flowers with a huge smile on her face.

Stella tapped me on the shoulder. "You knew she'd react like this, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"This _is_ really pretty," Musa commented.

"Helia, I'm sure there's some great stuff you could draw here," Nabu suggested.

"Uh, guys, we need to get to class, like now," Sky got our attention.

"Can I just catch up with you later?" Flora pleaded, still looking at all the plant life.

"You're the one who wanted to know where B-42 was in the first place, Flo!" Stella yelled. She marched over to Flora and grabbed her hand. "Girl, it's the first day of school, you've got two-hundred more chances to see the darn flowers."

"The B classrooms are in this building over here," I pointed. "And from what I've heard from my sister, Mr. Avalon is a total hunk," I added with a wink.

The girls exchanged glances and giggles. The guys, I'll admit, looked kind of pissed.

* * *

><p>English class in a nutshell:<p>

1. Mister Avalon is a total hunk.

2. Diaspro is a bitch.

3. Everyone seems to know that Tecna and Timmy like each other except Tecna and Timmy. Or so says Layla and Helia.

4. Riven's a douche bag.

5. You can get so much entertainment from watching the squirrels out the window jump from tree to tree. They look like ninjas.

* * *

><p>"Yay, going to Bloom's house!" Stella squealed.<p>

"Layla, Tecna, you sure it's fine with your parents if you're out later?" I looked back at the two.

"Oh, trust me, with my parents, the longer I'm out, the better!" Tecna said cheerfully.

"That's horrible!" Flora gasped.

"Nah, she's just part of a big family," Layla told us, "The less people at home, the more sanity her mom keeps."

"And she's pregnant again, too," Tecna sighed.

"Ugh," Stella made a face, "My dad started going out with this witch, Cassandra, and I absolutely cannot stand her. Her bitch of a daughter, too. 'Chimera', who names their kid after a fire-breathing beast of Greek mythology?"

"Don't you guys think Riven's kind of cute?" Musa blurted. We all turned to her shocked. Layla and Tecna started giggling.

"Oooh, someone's got a crush on our Riven, huh?"

"Good luck, love, he's a hard one to get," Tecna informed her.

"I-I don't—"

"Don't sweat it, Musa, I mean, we all know Flora has the hots for Helia too, right?" Stella chirped.

Now it was Flora's turn to blush. "I don't like Helia…"

"Sure, now we're convinced," Stella said sarcastically.

"So, how was your first day of high school, Bloomers?" Daphne popped up at the doorway. I screamed a bit.

Musa laughed. I pouted. "Daphne, do ya have to scare me like that? And it was fine, Avalon is, like you said, a hunk."

"Knew it," Daphne said with a smirk. She looked at the others. "Hello, guests. Care for a muffin?"

"You made muffins?" Musa and I yelled.

"No, but I'm planning to."

"Doesn't help. Come on in, guys," I welcomed my friends in.

* * *

><p><strong>That's that for that chapter because I'm bored and want to space this out better blaaaaaaaargh X(<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Should I bring in some Darcy, Diaspro, Jared, etc. drama? Or put in wots uv FWUFFYNESS.**

**That blue button down there is telling you to review. Do it. NOW.**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


End file.
